¿Me Regalas una Moneda?
by Otaku12FT
Summary: [UA] Solo quería una moneda ¿Era tanto pedir? / Si no la llamaba rápido estaba muerto. / — ¿Esta bien señor? — / Gracias a la moneda de aquella linda chica por fin pudo encontrarse con su novia. / — ¿Lucy? — / Asi ambos celebraron su aniversario. / "¿Como estas Lisanna?" / One-shot. [¿NaLi?] [¿NaLu?] Si tienes curiosidad entra y averígualo. (Disculpen si el Summary es muy malo)


Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

**¿Me Regalas una Moneda?**

.

One-shot

.

Definitivamente él estaba muerto… No solo por haberse perdido en una gran ciudad que el desconocía, si no también por dejar esperando a su amada novia en su casa con las preparaciones listas para celebrar su aniversario de dos meses.

¿Por qué el no opino que festejaran su aniversario en su casa?

Cierto… seguro porque su casa es un desastre que ni sus padres quisieran vivir ahí. Que no tuvo otra opción en decidir que su novia eligiera el lugar donde llevarían a cabo dicha celebración. Ahora él se encontraba ahí, dentro de una cabina telefónica, con su cabeza apoyada en aquellas paredes de cristal y lo peor de todo es que gracias a que desconocía el lugar se gastó todo su dinero que llevaba, solo pudo comprar un lindo presente para la linda chica que en estos momentos estará esperando en aquella gran casa sola y el perdiendo el tiempo en aquella cabina telefónica.

¿Acaso será mejor pedir una limosna? Ni que fuera un vagabundo de la calle que para pidiendo dinero ajeno que no es suyo… pero si es todo por ella… pues dejaría a un lado su orgullo.

~0~0~0~0~

— Disculpe… ¿Me regalaría una moneda por favor? — pidió amablemente el peli rosado a una señora de edad.

— Si quiere una moneda trabaje y no ande de vago. — el decir esto la "linda" anciana se fue dejando al muchacho aun sin dinero.

Y ahora paso una chica de cabellos rojos y mirada seria.

— Disculpe… ¿Usted me podría regalar una moneda por favor? — volvió a preguntar Natsu ah aquella joven.

Ella solo volteo su mirada mostrando una llena de disgusto y que daba miedo con tan solo observarla a los ojos.

— ¿Eh? — pregunto de mal gusto la peli roja.

— Nada… disculpe por molestar. — Natsu se alejó aterrado de aquella chica con los pelos de punta.

Se sentó junto a la cabina telefónica con la cabeza agachada, pensaba en darse por vencido pero la voz de su novia empezo a sonar en su cabeza y una corta charla que tuvieron hace días empezo recordar.

.

— _**Estoy muy emocionada Natsu ¿Puedes creerlo? Dos meses juntos. Hay que celebrar ¿De acuerdo? **_

— _**¿Por qué a las chicas les gusta celebrar este tipo de cosas?**_

— _**Porque es muy especial Natsu, por favor ¿Si? — Hizo un leve puchero— No te preocupes por los preparativos, será todo en mi casa y yo haré todo perfecto ¿De acuerdo?**_

— _**Si no tengo de otra…**_

— _**Gracias amor…— aquella chica se colgó en Natsu para después darle un tierno y cálido beso.**_

.

El peli rosado al tener ese pequeño recuerdo se colocó de pie muy entusiasmado, puso ambas manos en puño y mostro una sonrisa.

— Todo sea por ella…— murmuro para el mismo y siguió con el pequeño trabajo que tenía pendiente hace rato.

Unos minutos después…

¿Por qué la humanidad será así de cruel? ¿Acaso que no ven que el pobre chico está sufriendo porque está llegando MUY tarde a una importante citación? Solo quería una miserable moneda para poder llamar a su novia y poder tener una orientación en esta ciudad tan grande que se encuentra perdido. Ah preguntado a mucha gente, nadie se atrevía a darle una sola moneda y el cada momento más desesperado.

— ¿Estás perdido? — le pregunto una joven señorita muy atractiva y simpática.

— No de hecho… solo quiero una maldita moneda para usar la cabina telefónica. — le respondió el peli rosado a punto de estallar de la rabia.

Aquella chica rebusco entre su bolso color rosado que llevaba en ese momento colgada en su hombro que también casualmente el bolso era del mismo color que el vestido que llevaba puesto, haciéndola ver muy tierna.

— ¿Esto servirá? — pregunto aquella chica mientras que con su mano le extendía una moneda. — Es la única que tengo, espero que te sirva de ayuda. — le sonrió mientras Natsu aceptaba aquel objeto que necesitaba con urgencia.

— Muchas gracias, que linda eres. — ella mostro una leve sonrisa.

— Suerte. — dijo esta última palabra para que después la misteriosa muchacha se vaya caminando a aquel parque que se hallaba cerca.

Natsu vio como la chica se iba, miro una vez más la moneda con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Pero vaya que era su suerte… porque un pequeño tropiezo puede hacer que las cosas cambien.

El peli rosado miraba despistado el camino pensando y buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle a su novia cuando la llame. Pero una piedra en el camino hizo que este cayera en el piso golpeándose su estómago ya que había caído de cara, la moneda rodo de sus manos y cayó en un pequeño desagüe que se hallaba a un lado de la calle.

Dragneel empezo a maldecir todo, empezo a patalear, gritar mentalmente, llorar de la rabia y demás cosas que demostraran que estaba realmente molesto. Esa chica fue tan amable con él en regalarle una moneda y el en unos segundos lo pierde o mejor dicho se le escapan de las manos de una manera tan absurda…

No podía quedar así, debía seguir adelante, tenía que hallar una manera o/u otra forma de volver a conseguir una moneda y lo más rápido posible.

~0~0~0~0~

"Soy el peor novio del mundo…" pensó el peli rosado sentado al lado de la cabina telefónica y con una lata de sopa adelante suyo.

Él creía que si ponía una lata o algo adelante suyo y lo veían de esa forma deprimente podían tirarle al menos unas monedas, bueno eso creyó ya que veía a mucha gente haciendo lo mismo y le lanzaban unas cuantas monedas.

* * *

Y mientras el pobre chico sigue intentando conseguir una moneda. Se preguntaran ¿Por qué no pide que lo guíe al menos un desconocido? La respuesta es fácil ya que no ha conocido a una persona amable por acá (dejando a un lado la chica) para que le ayude en ser su guía. Además ¿Quién se confiaría en un desconocido? Últimamente la civilización está muy peligrosa en el mundo y ya nadie confía en nadie.

* * *

De un momento a otro se pudo oír que una cosa de metal choco con la lata que estaba al frente del peli rosado, este con la mirada baja la alzo unos minutos y se sorprendió mucho al ver quien era aquella persona que le dio esa moneda.

— ¿Esta bien señor? — le pregunto la joven que estaba al frente del peli rosado.

— Lucy… — por fin murmuro el nombre de aquella chica que paraba diciendo que era su novia. — ¿Qué haces acá?

— Yo debería preguntar lo mismo. — le replico muy molesta la rubia. — ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te eh esperado media hora Natsu Dragneel.

— Lo siento mucho Lucy, es solo que pasaron muchas cosas que me perdí un este lugar y no sabía dónde quedaba tu casa. — trataba de excusarse.

— Te eh invitado a mi casa solo una vez ¿Tan mala memoria tienes? — el chico asintió apenado. — ¿Y porque no me llamaste a mi celular?

— Tengo baja batería. — le mostro la pantalla de su celular y se notaba que arriba estaba la barrita de color roja y vacía.

— Hay Natsu… — Lucy murmuro molesta para después lanzarse a los brazos de su novio. — Feliz aniversario amor… — le mostro una cálida sonrisa.

— Feliz aniversario Lucy. — después que ambos se felicitaran se dieron un tierno y apasionado beso de esos que no quieran separase nunca.

.

Mientras de lo lejos se encontraba una joven de cabellos blancos apoyada en un árbol mirando a la linda pareja muy melosa en su tierna escena.

— ¿Con que me olvidaste no Natsu? — murmuro ella mientras observaba fijamente el peli rosado aun unido a los labios de la rubia. — Pero me alegro que estés feliz…

Dijo por último la chica de cabellos blancos llamada Lisanna Stauss, la amiga de la infancia de Natsu Dragneel que también hace unos minutos le había dado su primera moneda al peli rosado. Lisanna se sorprendió mucho al ver que la había olvidado pero era entendible, no se veían hace más de cuatro años y era obvio que la olvidaría.

— Cuídate Natsu… — sonrió una última vez para desaparecer entre las calles.

.

La pareja se miró feliz, se tomaron de las manos y juntos se fueron a la casa de la rubia a festejar su aniversario de dos meses que en verdad Natsu no lograba aun entender a las mujeres con estas cosas y sus celebraciones. Pero a pesar de todo se divirtió mucho ese día junto a la chica que ama.

Su regalo fue algo simple, un collar pero especial, ya que tenía grabado sus nombres en él. Lucy sonrió a tal obsequio de parte de su novio, mientras ella su único regalo que sabía que amaba su novio era su comida, eso era lo suficiente para que el peli rosado este feliz.

Y así pasaron todo el día celebrando.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de aquella ciudad.

Sonó un celular, la propietaria abrió la tapa y empezo a leer aquel mensaje que le mandaron.

"¿Cómo estas Lisanna? ¿Aún me recuerdas?"

La albina mostro una sonrisa y dio un largo suspiro. Decidió no responder el mensaje y lo dejo a un lado aquel aparato.

.

.

.

.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**Gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer este pequeño escrito. **

**No es nada interesante en mi opinión, solo fue una pequeña idea que tuve y lo escribí por diversión, eso todo. Pero bueno, lo de Lisanna, no sé porque la considere. Pero para que no piensen mal, no odio a Lisanna ya que hay gente que piensa así. **

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que haya algo de sentido y les haya gustado igualmente. Espero sus opiniones.**

**Atte.**

**Otaku12FT**

**C**onocida como: Jaz-chan


End file.
